


Sunday Morning Rush

by xikra1648



Series: There's Nothing Holding Me Back [7]
Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Akechi/Reader is only there if you squint, Angry Yu, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Romance?, Walk Of Shame, and do the Macarena, some comedy (as always), then turn your head sideways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xikra1648/pseuds/xikra1648
Summary: Waking up in Akira's bed on Sunday morning was wildly unexpected.  It was also wildly stressful, as you knew your brother would be angry if he knew you were out all night.  You had to get home, immediately, and somehow you just kept running into things-people actually-that held you up.  You were tired, stressed, your relationship (if it could be called that) with Akira was more confusing than ever, and you just snapped.





	Sunday Morning Rush

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm on break from school and I have an unholy amount of beer and vodka. That's how we ended up with three (technically two) updates to the series in one day.
> 
> Shit's just starting to get real guys. Last update was just the leading lad and lady hooking up before everything goes wrong, like in a RomCom.

# There's Nothing Holding Me Back

### Sunday Morning Rush

It wasn’t until you woke up the next morning that you realized you slept over.  You leapt out of the bed, furiously getting dressed and never even _caring_ , let alone noticing, that Akira was admiring you as you ran around his room to find your clothes.  As much as he _loved_ seeing you naked, you would be the _death_ of him, he was curiously intrigued by the sight of you getting dressed.  Not only was it far more complicated; you had your underwear, your bra, you had to wiggle into your leggings and make sure your tank top wasn’t revealing your bra, muttering to yourself ' _where the hell is that sweater...'_ ; but there was the fact that _nobody_ would see what lies behind those layers.  Nobody except _him._

The fact that you didn’t even know there was a line of hickeys from behind your right ear down to your bust, and lower, made it more entertaining.

“You should go home and rest up, we’re going to Mementos later,” he advised, sitting up and stretching as you slipped on your black ballet flats.  His entertainment at watching you run around naked, and then getting dressed, was over so he might as well get to business.

“Last I knew, we didn’t have any requests,” you pursed your lips in thought, looking upwards as you attempted to recall any requests you had forgotten as you slipped on your second ballet flat.

“No, we don’t, but the others could do with some training,” Akira explained as he got up from his bed, not the least bit embarrassed or nervous as he walked over to the shelves that held his clean clothes and grabbed a clean pair of boxers.  You hadn’t been scared of immodesty only moments ago, only because you were so nervous about making sure you got home.  No doubt Yu and Rise would be wondering where you had been.  You couldn’t even check your messages as your phone had died sometime during the night.

“Yusuke and Ann?” you weren’t asking as much as you were clarifying.  Morgana was easily the best healer in the group, and had gotten more than enough experience as such.  While Ryuji’s response to most fights was simply rushing in and kicking the hell out of it, it was an effective strategy as long as he followed Akira’s instructions and cast one of his various Zio spells when instructed.  You certainly weren’t one of the few needing more training, not to brag but it was true.  While you and Luna were rusty, only able to cast basic spells when you stepped back into the Metaverse for the first time in _years_ , it didn’t take much for you to catch back onto what you had _briefly_ forgotten.  Like Akira, you were becoming stronger at a far faster rate than the others, though one could argue that was because the two of you were _always_ in the leading team.

“Yeah, Yusuke’s still new and none of Ann’s attacks do much damage unless it’s magic,” Akira replied, grabbing his pajama bottoms and an old black shirt to put on so he could make his way down to the downstairs bathroom for a shower before the café opened.  He didn’t _really_ need to explain, you recognized Ann and Yusuke’s need for training just like he had, but he was trying to make conversation.  As much as he enjoyed last night, he couldn’t quite figure out what made him act that way.  That was so _wildly_ out of character for him, while he _fully_ enjoyed it, but he would have at least liked to admit he had _some_ feelings for you before it happened.

Now…what the hell was he supposed to say?

You’d like the luxury of wondering what to say, what to do, but it was only a matter of time until Yu ripped down the entire city looking for you.

“I gotta go, my brother’s probably paced a hole in the apartment by now, let me know if you find my sweater,” you said as you grabbed your bag.

“Hang on,” Akira cut you off, tossing an old black hoodie at you, “You’re gonna’ want that.”

“Thanks,” you slipped on the hoodie, only thinking about the weather as you put it on, “I’ll get it back to you later, I gotta’ get going.”

You rushed downstairs, opening the door to Leblanc as Boss was about to unlock the door.  You stuttered out an awkward ‘good morning,’ before slipping past him and rushing down the street, with your head down, and made your way to the subway.  Swiping your student pass, you hopped the next train to the central station where you would catch a connecting train back home.

You stopped to grab a cup of coffee at some 24/7 shop, it was horrible but you needed the caffeine and you weren’t about to stick around for awkward conversation at Leblanc.  The hoodie Akira had loaned to you was zipped to stave off the morning chill and drizzle, and you were grateful he had let you borrow it.  You turned away from the counter after you paid and received your coffee, almost bumping into an unexpected presence.

“Akechi-kun,” you greeted, surprised.  You had met a few times before, you had tagged along with Rise for a few of her interviews and Akechi had been there for interviews of his own.  With his vigorous attempts to capture the Phantom Thieves, you expected him to be hard at work…somewhere else…

“We’ve been over this [Y/N], please just call me Goro,” he smiled, a little too sweetly.  That had been something that always caught your attention.  He was always just a little _too_ nice, just a little _too_ sweet, but you never called him on it.  For all you knew that was part of his personality.  Still, it set you on edge, and now that he was chasing down the Phantom Thieves you were even more cautious around him.

“Right, sorry, it’s just habit I guess,” you smiled and apologized before joking, “You are older than me.”

“Just barely, and you have always been strikingly sharp,” Akechi chuckled with a smile before further explaining, “I consider you an equal, [Y/N]…actually…I was hoping to ask your opinion on something…”

It clicked in your head far too quickly for someone your age.  You knew what Akechi was going to ask you about, the Phantom Thieves were most, if not all, he spoke about publicly and they were also highly popular with high-school students.  _Specifically,_ students at _your_ high school.  You could gather information, figure out just what Akechi knew about your team, and have a heads up if he was getting close.  If you were careful, you might even be able to lead him astray.

“I have to be getting home, I haven’t been home since yesterday, but we can talk later,” you offered, explaining your urgency to get back home.

“Of course, I have some free time at about five,” Akechi offered, and you quickly grabbed a napkin from the counter of the coffee stand and pulled a pen from your bag before scribbling down your number.

“Let me know when and where to meet you and I’ll be there,” you handed the older teenager the napkin before stepping around him, “Sorry, I just _really_ gotta get home.  I’ll see you later!”

“Bye, [Y/N].”

You rushed through the crowd, hopped onto the next subway, and rushed back to the large apartment that comfortably housed Rise, Yu, and yourself.  You had hoped to slip through, grab a shower, and maybe even pretend you had been home all night, but you found your brother seated specifically to _watch_ the door.

“Hey bro…what’s up?” you greeted awkwardly, shutting the door behind you as you struggled to figure out what to do next as you nervously ran a hand through your still messy hair, brushing it over to one side.

“Where the hell have you been?”

“I know, I’m sorry, I was just working on a school project and missed the last train, then my phone died and-“

“Does this school project include hickies?  Cause you’ve got a hell of a lot of them.”

“ _What?”_ you snapped, spinning towards the mirror over the small table that held the ‘key bowl’ by the front door, and sure enough you saw the trail of hickies your hair had previously been hiding, “That _bastard_ , I’m gonna-“

“Kick his corpse?  Cause I’m betting it’s _his_ idea we haven’t met him yet, _right?”_ Yu stood up from the kitchen chair he had moved from the table so he could watch the door.  It was likely he stayed up all night, based on the coffee in the coffee maker, and he was making his way over to get more coffee.

“It’s complicated,” you sighed and turned to try to explain everything to your brother as you made your way over to the opposite side of the bar separating the kitchen from the living room and explain the situation, attempting to sit on one of the stools before realizing there was a _bruise_ on the back of your thigh and you didn’t even know when _that_ happened, “I don’t even know where to start-“

“How about why there’s a battle staff and a model gun stashed in your room?” Yu cut you off as he poured himself a cup of coffee, likely cold by now, before explaining, “Rise wanted to help out cause you’ve been so busy, started putting your laundry away and _there they were.”_

“I can explain that too.”  That was a lie, there was no way you could explain that without just telling Yu the truth.  You didn’t want to, while he accepted the world was nowhere near black and white you didn’t think he would react well to you being an actual _thief._   Still, you were tired and had to come up with _something_ , but you were _at the end of your rope._   Things with Akira have become about a _million_ times more complicated, you had to tread very carefully around Akechi if you were going to avoid suspicion while getting information, and now Yu was on your case.

“Oh, really?  Well, I can’t wait to hear-“

“ _The Phantom Thieves are Persona users!”_ you snapped, and the entire apartment went completely _silent_.  Yu froze, his coffee mug inches away from his face, and while he was looking towards you it was clear his mind was somewhere else.  He slowly lowered his mug before looking back at you, frighteningly calm and serious.

“What?”

“The Phantom Thieves… _we_ are Persona users.”


End file.
